jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche/Archiv2017
KW 21 (22.5.-28.5.) 2017 left|250px|link=Tarkin (Roman) Tarkin ist ein Roman von James Luceno, in dem es um den imperialen Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin geht. Er ist in den USA am 4. November 2014 erschienen. In Deutschland wurde der Roman am 15. Februar 2016 veröffentlicht. Der Bestsellerautor erweckt einen legendären Charakter aus Episode IV zu neuem Leben – Großmoff Tarkin! Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin überwacht den Bau einer mobilen Kampfstation, als seine Basis plötzlich von Separatistenschiffen angegriffen wird. Die mysteriösen Angreifer hacken das HoloNet und fliehen, bevor Tarkin ihnen auf die Schliche kommt. Umgehend wird er nach Coruscant beordert, wo er vom Imperator beauftragt wird, gemeinsam mit Darth Vader der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Es folgt eine Jagd durch die halbe Galaxis und eine Reise zurück in Tarkins Vergangenheit: zu seinen Jugendjahren auf Eriadu und den Ereignissen auf dem Carrion Plateau, die ihn für immer veränderten. KW 43 (23.10.-29.10.) 2017 left|250px|link=Battlefront – Twilight-Kompanie Battlefront – Twilight-Kompanie ist ein Roman von Alexander Freed, in dem es um die 61. Mobile Infanterie der Rebellen-Allianz, auch als Twilight-Kompanie bekannt, geht. In den USA ist er am 3. November 2015 erschienen. The Galactic Empire endures. Despite the destruction of the Death Star by the Rebel Alliance, its oppresion spreads undiminished across the stars. Under the direction of the Emperor and Darth Vader, an army of highly trained, singly-minded stormtroopers quashes dissent and destroys resistance. But on worlds like Sullust, Coyerti, Haidoral Prime and untold others, Rebel forces fight in the trenches, determined to maintain hope against the unrelenting Imperial war machine. KW 44 (30.10.-05.11.) 2017 left|250px|link=Die Verschollenen Die Verschollenen ist ein Star-Wars-Roman, der an die Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie anknüpft. Das Buch wurde von Timothy Zahn geschrieben und ist im Mai des Jahres 2007 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Das amerikanische Original, welches unter dem Titel Survivor's Quest veröffentlicht wurde, ist bereits seit Februar 2004 erhältlich. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse achtzehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (22 NSY). Die broschierte Ausgabe enthält außerdem noch den Bonus-Roman Ein gefährlicher Handel. Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade werden von den Chiss eingeladen, mit ihnen die Überreste eines gescheiterten Projektes der alten Republik zu untersuchen: Vor über fünfzig Jahren wollte man in ferne Galaxien vorstoßen, als Thrawn alles vernichtete. Am Fundort eingetroffen, stellen Luke und Mara überrascht fest, dass es noch immer Überlebende der Mission gibt ... Mit Bonus Roman: Ein gefährlicher Handelkl KW 47 (20.11.-27.11.) 2017 left|250px|link=Battlefront II – Inferno-Kommando Der Roman Battlefront II – Inferno-Kommando, im Englischen Battlefront II – Inferno-Squad, ist der Begleitroman zu Battlefront II, welcher von Christie Golden geschrieben wurde. Er ist am 25. Juli 2017 in den Vereinigten Staaten erschienen, in Deutschland erschien er am 16. Oktober 2017. Der Roman beleuchtet das Inferno-Kommando und insbesondere seine Kommandantin, Iden Versio, näher. DIE REBELLION HAT HOFFNUNG – DAS IMPERIUM HAT DAS INFERNO-KOMMANDO Nach der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns ist das Imperium in die Defensive geraten. Doch der Gegenschlag ist bereits in vollem Gange. Die Elite-Soldaten des sogenannten Inferno-Kommandos sollen die Rebellengruppe des Widerständlers Saw Gerrera infiltrieren, der auf Jedah den Tod fand. Seine Anhänger führen den Kampf gegen das Imperium in seinem Geiste weiter, was nur eines bedeuten kann: Guerillakampf um jeden Preis. Das Ziel der Infernos ist es, diese Partisanen von innen heraus zu zerstören. Die Frage ist nur, welches Risiko die Elitesoldaten des Imperiums bereit sind zu tragen, als ihre Mission kurz vor dem Scheitern steht ... '' KW 49 (04.12.-10.12.) 2017 left|250px|link=Der Krieg ist nicht vorbei 'Der Krieg ist nicht vorbei' ist ein Roman von Chuck Wendig, der am 04. September 2015 in den USA erschien. Er stellt den ersten Teil der Nachspiel-Trilogie dar. Die von Michaela Link angefertigte deutsche Übersetzung wurde am 18. April 2016 veröffentlicht. Der Roman ist Teil der ''Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens-Kampagne. Der zweite Todesstern ist zerstört worden. Das Galaktische Imperium befindet sich in völligem Chaos. Der Imperator und Darth Vader sind tot. Innerhalb der Galaxis wird diese Entwicklung von einigen Systemen gefeiert, während in anderen die imperialen Fraktionen brutal durchgreifen. Die Rebellenallianz macht sich auf, die angeschlagenen Streitkräfte des feindlichen Imperiums zur Strecke zu bringen, ehe diese sich neu gruppieren und zurückschlagen können. Da macht ein einsamer Kundschafter der Rebellen eine folgenschwere Beobachtung... KW 51 (18.12.-24.12.) 2017 left|250px|link=Die schwarze Flut Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die schwarze Flut ist der zweite Roman der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Michael A. Stackpole geschrieben und ist im Dezember des Jahres 2001 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 21 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (25 NSY). Die Zeiten sind hart für die Neue Republik. Gerade als Einigkeit besonders Not tut, erhebt neue Zwietracht ihr Haupt. Sogar die Jedi-Ritter spüren die Spannungen, als abtrünnige Elemente sich gegen Luke Skywalkers Führungsanspruch auflehnen. Da schlagen ohne jede Vorwarnung fremde Invasoren zu und drängen die Republik in die Defensive. Die Yuuzhan Vong sind gnadenlose Krieger, die sich grausamer Kamikaze-Techniken rühmen. Doch nichts ist schlimmer als der unheilvolle Umstand, dass sie nicht mit der Macht in Verbindung stehen. Luke muss die Furcht einflößende Macht des Jedi-Meisters ins Feld führen, um mit der ärgsten Bedrohung seit Darth Vader fertig zu werden. Während Leia und Gavin Darklighter in einem Rückzugsgefecht eine Gruppe verzweifelter Flüchtlinge vor der Streitmacht der Yuuzhan Vong in Sicherheit bringen, werden Mara Jade, Anakin, Jacen und der Jedi Corran Horn von einem gesichtslosen Feind auf eine nie gekannte Probe gestellt. Das Licht der Neuen Republik droht für immer unter einem Leichentuch finsterster Boshaftigkeit zu verschwinden.